Purple Draconium Gear
Purple gear is made from Purple Draconium and naturally best suits Purple Pack-class dragons. There are several classes of purple draconium gear: Pack, Disable, and Hunter. This type of gear is mostly used for hunting and tracking- purple dragon gear is designed for herding, teaming, tricking and following. This gear is especially useful to help smaller, weaker dragons team with others in group races to track and deceive competitors. Purple gear is small, spiky and loosely form-fitting and can include smaller dragons in some cases. Pack Class Team Class gear enables you to overcome opposition and challenges with the notion of strength in numbers. Team gear is all about combining or sharing dragon powers to overcome superior odds. *'Tandem Gear:' Used by dragons, these gear pods energy-attach dragons together using small conductive lines. In the race-battle settings, tandem gear allows a group of dragons to share power or surround and commandeer another dragon and use them for extra speed or to steal energy from another dragon. *'Mag Cells:' Used by the rider, these devices store draconium energy and can be tossed to team-mates to act like battery packs to enhance the power of their dragons. You can also fill them with stolen energy to keep or share. *'Signal Gear:' Used by dragons and riders. Signal gear are like the running lights on aircrafts and boats. The only difference is that they can only be seen by like-colored dragons or using special visor gear. They can transmit positions or special codes when speaking aloud over a distance is not an option. Disable Class This gear as the name suggests, is for bringing down opposing dragons and other quarry. Since The Army of the Dragon are natural hunters, this gear is all about taking down adversaries for quick trapping. *'Trapping Gear:' Used by dragons and rider; trapping gear are dragon-mounted bolo launchers that tangle and trip dragons either alone or together. The dragon, as a result of tripping, becomes entangled and unable to move. *'Glue Gear:' Used by the rider, this is a favourite of Dragon City Security. These hand-held devices coat the road with a goo that the more you step in, the more it sticks. *'Disruptor Mines:' Used by riders, these treacherous devices can be planted anywhere and react to draconium by blasting the air with a mist of purple draconium dust that causes total confusion and blackout. If a direct hit, they can cause your dragon to eject you. These mines can be motion or draconium activated, as well as remotely activated via the use of a micro-detonator. The centre of the pod can also open up to allow for other offensive substances to be placed inside, and released during explosion. Hunter Class Like the tools of the honed predator, this gear is made from reactive draconium or employing small scavenger dragons, and means there is no escape for your victim. *'Marking Gear:' Used by riders on dragons or other riders. Tracking gear consists of purple draconium tags and pads that can be fired onto another dragon and guide you to him by draconium energy. This can be used to keep track of all other dragons in a race and strategize with your team in secret. Once tagged, the target will appear as a glowing and blinking light on the rider's radar. *'Tracking Gear:' Used by the rider, this gear takes the form of smaller body mounted dragons that ride along with you and jump off to follow your quarry and scout ahead, communicating with your dragon or your team-mates. They are usually stored within small pods. *'Penning Gear:' Used by riders. Think of penning gear as designed for trickery and entrapment. This gear consists of the penning prongs that you fire into the ground in front of dragons to guide them into traps or stun and scare them while you attack or escape. *'Decoy Gear:' Used by the rider on tracking gear dragons. These small electronics packages are placed on tracking dragons which follow your quarry and study it, recording sounds and movement to use as a decoy later on. Gallery Purple2.jpg|Official description of purple gear. Purple1.jpg|Official photos of purple gear. Purple_Disrupter_Mine.jpg|Purple Disruptor Mine. Purple_Penning_Gear.jpg|Purple Penning gear. Purple_Tandem_Gear.jpg|Purple Tandem gear. Purple_tracking.jpg|Tracking dragon emerging from its pod. Purple_disruptor.png|Disruptor Mine on standby. Purple_disruptor2.png|Disruptor mine ready to explode, with a Dragon's Bane petal inside the core. Category:Purple Draconium Category:Gear